the_valley_of_venomfandomcom-20200213-history
June-La
'Appearance' Height: '''3' 6" '''Build: '''Voluptuous '''Main color: Orange Markings: 'Nil '''Skin color: '''Peach '''Eye style and color: '''Green '''Hair/Quil/Dread/Scale style: '''Average length dreads. Black shaggy hair '''Other noticeable features: '''Bionic right arm with built in data screen and three extendable mechadendrites. Digital lasers built into fingertips. Also has alternate hand with gold plated fingers that was given to her as a present from Grandmaster Zac '''Overall clothing style: '''Two piece bodysuit. Brown and red belt. Black steel capped boots with blue toes. 'Personality Likes *Machinery * Tinkering/inventing * Spending time with family and friends Dislikes *Those who harm her family and friends * Destruction of machinery and equipment Fav drink: 'Rotgut '''Fav food: '''Steak '''Personality: '''Very outgoing and friendly. Had a reputation for being flirtatious, but was completely unaware of her own sexuality. Looked more to machinery as companions. Her father aside, she only showed feelings for her best friend, Kiara-Ne. Extremely loving towards her husband, Grandmaster Zac. Especially since he is the first and only man she has ever felt love for. Eccentric. Sees all machinery as alive, and will often talk to the vehicles she works on, treating them like children. Also has an affinity for most tech Religious, following in her father and uncle's footsteps as a member of the Machine-Cult who worship the Ommissah. 'Abilities and Skills Strengths: *Sharp and technical mind * Affinity with machines * Skilled hacker * Positive Weaknesses: *Overly trusting * Can be naive * Lacking in combat skills * Sometimes values tech more than organics 'History' *Only daughter of Ideus. Never knew her mother * Grew up alongside Kiara-Ne * Lost her arm in an accident when it was crushed under a hydraulic lift, aged 5. Received arm as her first bionic * Attended cadet school and was transferred to the Legio Manufactoria to become a Warrant Officer * Lost virginity age 15 to a very handsome Jeep * Graduated * Managed to remain neutral during Civil War * The Portal Incident. Was reported KIA/MIA (conflicting accounts) * Survives alone, trapped on alien world/foreign dimension * 2nd Portal Incident. Returns. Missing years still labeled: Classified * Met Grandmaster Zac and gradually fell in love (Soultouched) * Albion Incident. Survives 'The Vanishing' due to being at the Demi Legion base at the time * Attacked by Fangs. Has bionic arm ripped off * Pregnant with Zac Junior * 3rd Portal Incident * Zac Junior born * Marries Grandmaster Zac * Apocalypse/infection arc * Finds out she's pregnant with twin girls * Gives birth to Emi-La and Celi-La 'Character Relationships' Family Friends Enemies 'Miscellaneous Information' *One original idea for June was for her to be a lesbian, with a strong crush on Kiara. * Has an affinity with machinery, treating them like living beings. believes they have a soul/machine spirit. *Despite seeming to only have a bionic arm, June-La has many internal bionics *Cerebral bionics to assist in memory storage. Limited Wi-Fi *Bio filters throughout digestive, respiratory, and circulatory systems. Allows her to survive most poisons *Digestive bio filters prevent her from getting drunk. Only her home brewed rotgut and red wine can over ride them *When June-La found out she was pregnant with Zac Junior, she had life support systems added to her reproductive system in the event something ever happened to her. The life support will allow any unborn child to survive long enough for emergency extraction